


せめて君を温めたい

by mesmocorpo



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 夜晚回家途中，岳和巴达兽的交谈，以及一场突然的、不愉快的体验。
Relationships: Patamon & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi & Chosen Children | DigiDestined
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 前編

**Author's Note:**

> 包含大量个人解读，且强加于角色。  
> 岳中心，包括巴达兽&岳，伊织&岳，和私货贤岳。  
> 设定本文时间发生于DA02第45回结束后。  
> 一如既往的海量私设。
> 
> 标题是歌词，出自angela的Separation，苍穹的法芙娜ED1

搭载了同伴的轿车启动、提速。高石岳目送那抹蒲公英色远去，刺目的车灯渐渐隐没于暗色的街道。

（我们回家吧。）

这样想着，金发男孩站在原地摊开手臂。不用他提醒，趴在头顶白色渔夫帽上的小伙伴轻巧一跃，熟练得连两只长长的橘色翅膀都没有扑扇过一次，无丝毫偏差地落入他怀中，撒娇似的靠着掌心蹭了蹭。男孩因此露出得到了抚慰的笑容，抱好温温软软的小小身体。

这个抱抱和以往不太一样。小家伙明白。过去大多数时候，当他们靠得这么近时，祂的视野总是朝向外侧的，而不是像现在这样，和男孩面对面，可以看见彼此的眼眸颜色。

小爪子搭住男孩胸前衣服，祂抬起脑袋，圆圆的大眼睛闪烁着光，在昏暗的夜幕中依然明亮宛如晴空一角。

“岳，我还可以飞哦！”小小搭档发出有在努力提起精神的声音，又有意比平常说话轻上许多。

高石岳朝祂微笑，揉了揉祂。

“我们先去车站看看，如果今晚电车停运，就拜托你了，巴达兽。”

与搭档一样，他谨慎地压低音量开口。考虑到，虽然他们此刻所在的街道相对僻静、不见他人，但附近就是居民区，难免行人活动。另一方面，由于刚刚发生的儿童诱拐事件以及一般市民难以理解的数码兽破坏事件，说不定警方或相关人士会从距离事件发生地不远的这条街经过，为了不造成更多的不安，还是小心点比较妥当。

艰难的战斗告一段落，紧绷的神经放松不过片刻，沉重的疲惫感便翻涌而上，他们累了，他们都希望能够平安到家。

这个夜晚似乎非常漫长。

高石岳不太确定自己上一次是何时来的光丘，当然，他记得很久以前他曾住在这里，那时他还相当年幼，尤其比起城市的街道他有其他直到现在也无法放手的回忆，它们更为深刻；他也记得三年前第一次从数码世界回来的那天，他们特意来到这附近，并且几经辗转才回到家中——才又见到爸爸和妈妈。但是那之后呢？他应该再来过这儿？三轩茶屋到光丘的距离比御台场到光丘要近，他或许是跟着妈妈一起来的，他浑浊的记忆提醒他有这个可能。

然而，即使能怀抱零散的记忆碎片，想必对于目前处境而言也毫无用处吧。如同城市任何一个角落，光丘伴随一切的发展不断变化着。高石岳不熟悉如今光丘的街道，先前的破坏牵连了这片街区，入夜后大概三分之一的路灯没能好好起到它们的作用。他抱着巴达兽行走在街头，每当走过一个路口便凑近看看那些立着的路标，按照它们的指示前往车站，费了好些时间，所幸没走错路，而且电车仍在通行，这应该能排得上今日最值得高兴的事前三名。

也许同样由于之前的事件，人心惶惶的同时通行受到管制，部分电车取消，始发车站内仅寥寥人影徘徊。临时时刻表已经给出，今日班次经过调整，剩下的通往换乘站的趟数不多，需要时间等待。

今天已经很晚了。这次绝对不能坐在车上睡过头。

巴达兽敲敲他的肚子，悄悄说“到站我会叫醒岳”。

高石岳正在用一个颇为别扭的姿势回复给妈妈的邮件，伙伴的体贴令他嘴角上扬。他一边发送邮件告诉妈妈自己可以乘电车回去，让她放下心，一边朝橙色的小脑袋轻声道，“那就说定啦。”

缺少熙攘人群的体温，空气无法被温暖的车站内部似乎比街道更加阴冷。高石岳沉默地站在月台，电车终于进站时他迈开微微发麻的双腿，令人不适的沉重感蔓延，恍惚间他几乎以为有什么在拉扯赤裸的小腿和脚踝。

走进电车。车里有很多空座，高石岳在靠近车门的位置上坐好。

维持面对面互相拥抱的姿势，橘子色的小家伙以余光窥见月台上其他人也进入了车厢。祂一动不动趴在男孩的大腿上，脑袋埋在男孩怀里装成一个外形独特的布偶，暗自琢磨着哪种叫醒方式不那么引人注目。

电车行驶的嗡鸣声包围这两名乘客，也不知是在催促还是干扰入眠。一路上金发男孩和他的小小搭档闭着嘴，不发一语，睁大冷暖程度不同而区别明显的蓝色眼睛。就结果而言，高石岳一刻都没有睡着。他没有打瞌睡，没有犯困，甚至没有打哈欠。

将要到达换乘站，月台的灯光由封闭式窗户的一侧边缘渗入，扩散。

没有广播，车门上方的荧屏滑过字串，显示将要到达的站台名字。

“没有睡呢。”悄悄地，巴达兽戳戳面前的肚子，白色的棉背心给祂小爪子动得往下陷。

“没有睡哦。”男孩被这么一逗，嘴角上扬。

到站了。 

要下车的时候，巴达兽问，没有睡着的时候，岳在想什么。

刚刚站起身的男孩抿了抿嘴，把小伙伴抱得稍微高了一点，以便祂能听见自己小声说出的话，“嗯……我刚好想起三年前的事。想到大家穿过数码世界的大门、一起回来的那一天。”迈开脚步离开车厢。

“是我第一次来到现实世界的那天！”巴达兽当然记得。

“没错。”

高石岳应了声，暂停对话，睁大眼睛抬头张望。 

前往御台场的路程需要换乘不止一次，接下来他们要搭上丸之内线。说来算是吸取三年前的经验教训，自从前段时间确定战斗场所不限于数码世界，但凡外出活动，他总在身上备好一定数额的现金，如今派上了用场。 

仰头寻找标有要前往的站台的指示牌，心里感慨东京的电车路线真是复杂——啊，找到了。

皱了皱冷得发冻的鼻子，高石岳的手指摩挲怀里短短细密的绒毛，前往月台。

于漆黑的隧道旁停下双脚。

我想起……不、不能说是想起。他终于继续说道。有件事，我大概没有忘记过。

“三年前回来那天，哥哥他们忙着思考第八个孩子的事、出现在街道上的数码兽的事、回御台场的家的事，一直想着接下来该怎么做该怎么保护什么都不知道的普通生活着的人们，所以，虽然那个时候我发现了，但在当时的我看来那不是最重要的、不是需要首先考虑的，就没有说出口。” 

又喃喃。不过，光子郎さん一定早就意识到了，而他什么都没说，估计是难以定论吧；然后，不知道是不是以为理所当然，直到现在也没有任何被选召的孩子提到过；因此缄默不语将其忽视的我，大概未必有自以为的那般在意。

“岳发现的是什么？”

脖颈后侧，偏下方，靠近后背肩胛骨中间的位置微微泛酸。男孩轻轻歪了歪头。

“在数码世界，和现实世界的城市有非常大的不同。那里有的地方同森林似的长满各种各样奇特的植物，有的地方又像是沙漠般没有一丝荫蔽，赤裸土地被太阳晒得发烫以至于脚心都觉得炙热，还有电话亭啊电车啊冰箱啊什么的，明明应该是现实世界司空见惯的事物，却尽是出现得让人疑惑说、怎么会在这儿呢？就算现在稍稍对数码世界变得熟悉，几乎可以自由出入，但它果然还是充满了谜团。”即使述说的是疑惑，却没有表现出任何困扰的痕迹。反而，疲惫的身体在平静述说深切喜爱的两个世界时，流露出十分怀念的神色。

“三年前突然去到陌生地方的我，努力地跟上哥哥、跟上太一さん他们走过非常漫长的回家的道路。在森林也好沙漠也好海洋也好，一路上我一直被保护着被照顾着，跟站在前方战斗的太一さん他们不同，几乎没受过什么伤，最多不过是走山路时轻微地扭到脚或是在树林里被草叶划到的程度，小时候在户外玩也经常有的；至于发生战斗的时候，大家一起跑来跑去，就算这里那里蹭到点皮什么的，偶尔留下的不过是些淤青或者很快就感觉不到痛的细小伤口。”

不过，在回到现实世界的那一天，穿过大门之后，无论是之前没来得及淡去的淤青，还是尚未愈合的裂口，“我意识到，它们全部消失不见了。” 

仿佛它们从来没有存在过，皮肤上没有留下任何痕迹。 

月台上，除了仅此一份倾诉外，安静无人声。有一面墙壁上悬挂着圆形的时钟。相隔的距离不够近，岳听不见其中规律的械音，不过他能看见随着钟上秒针一圈圈运动，分针慢慢靠近所等待的时间点，时针则沉重地挪动于其后。

隧道深处悄无动静，电车未至。

男孩的嗓音从巴达兽头顶传来，“后来，再次成为被选召者，天天来往于数码世界和现实世界之间，类似的体验变得更加频繁。”

与三年前不尽相同。作为上一代被选召的孩子，作为曾旁观过和参与了数次大战的经验者，与自身期望相反，他更多地活跃于战斗之中。在面对强大的敌手时，不止是他，大家都难以避免一次次受伤。

可是。

“每天，只要打开大门，回到现实世界，所有的伤口都会消失。”

“岳的意思是......”

存在于数码世界的死亡可能性，以及，不存在于现实世界的伤痕。

这就是，如今无限接近、甚至出现重叠的两个世界间，依然伫立有坚固壁障的证明。

然而，二者出现冲突的现在、他们现今的举动将导向怎样的后果？

巴达兽翅膀的根部一颤。祂将身体贴向祂最重要的男孩，过短的手臂做出勉强称得上是拥抱的姿势，“那个啊......对于岳，还有和岳一样的人类来说，你们的世界是现实世界。”而数码兽属于数码世界。最初的设定便是如此。祂们这些数码兽、一开始就由固定的矩阵限定了运作的模式，只是不知从何时开始、不知是哪枚齿轮脱了轨道，才由此获得生命的可能。

能够谓之以偶然、巧合或是意外，如此，无法单纯地归于幸运或不幸的源起，最终成为引导人类和数码兽双方相遇的命运。

两个世界的碰撞点燃新的火种，于是这命运并不仅仅是叙述幸福的物语。

声调柔和，“像今天这样战斗的时候，巴达兽会害怕吗？”

“岳的心能够给我力量。”

“但是我的心并没有那么坚强。”

“会害怕吗？”

“不好说呢。”

“岳讨厌战斗？”

“我不喜欢。”没有犹豫，立刻回答，“但是，如果是我能够做到的事，我就会去做——不会逃避，不会移开目光，不会放弃思考，受到攻击的话就反击回去——这是我的决定、我选择接受战斗的道路。”

终于明媚的天空下，最后的耀目光芒散去，白羽飘落，他独自在内心深处结立属于自身的约定，而后伴随行动，那份心意化为比起话语所能表述的更为深刻更为沉重的执念、以及觉悟。

金发的男孩轻轻眯起眼睛，光芒于眼底流转，映出暗色。

而且，巴达兽实际上不讨厌战斗吧？

唔、被发现了？

毕竟我们一直在一起呀。他似乎露出了笑容，嘴角却没有扬起弧度。没关系，我很顽固，所以不要紧的。事到如今，就算需要回到现实世界战斗，我的想法也并没有改变。 

微微低头，帽子窄檐的阴影压得更低，于是眼里的光彩黯淡下去。 

高石岳低声道。可是伊织他们不一样。

巴达兽谨慎问道：

“岳担心同样选择了继续战斗的伊织他们？” 

三年前被选召的孩子们是在毫无准备的情况下被置于最恶劣的环境，对身边的事物一无所知，想要回到熟悉的世界就必须拼命挣扎，想要保护同伴就不得不竭尽全力，被迫一次又一次面对厮杀，目睹好不容易成为朋友的数码兽的牺牲，注视一旦失去便再无法回到手中的事物，咬紧牙关，磨砺身心。

然而，战斗这一行为本身，和胜利、和荣耀、和祝福、和自我的雕琢、和圆满的结局没有任何关系，仅仅是上层存在所指定的必须有人去做的事。

所以，如果存在那么一丝可能，如果过去的经验与持有的力量能够带来那么一丝希望，他们这些曾经的被选召者、将尽其所能给予这一次被选召的孩子们更多的选择——他们那时没能拥有的选择——给予后辈们踏上战斗以外道路的机会。

但，终于还是——

“大概吧。”

高石岳含糊地承认，“因为伊织君看起来很痛苦，不是吗？”

“天使兽和战甲兽联展进化时，和大辅君以及一乘寺君所说的不同，我并没有因此感受到伊织君内心的任何情绪，想来他也没有感受到我的吧。我们只是各自坚信着，但进化依然成功了。所以，大辅君他们的做法、他们之间的关系、一定是独一无二的，我还是只能够跟往常一样、以我自己的方法去了解伊织君他们。”

这样的我所认识的伊织君，是我们之中年龄最小、最厌恶战斗的一人，不过他既正直又认真，怀抱比大多数人更强烈的正义感，同时深深珍视着亲人和伙伴，因此就算勉强自身也愿意背负起责任。

土偶兽能够成为如此强大的盾，一定是感受到伊织君渴望守护大家的心意的缘故。

现在，那颗心犹豫着、迷茫着、不安着、恐惧着。

“他将所有的数码兽都视为无可取代的生命，不愿剥夺，抗拒着失去。”

为此，即使在质疑中剧烈动摇着，他也艰难但坚定地迈开了步伐，寻求或许并不存在于任何地方的答案。

我期望他有朝一日能够得到回应。

在那一日到来前，我不希望伊织君背负痛苦的记忆。


	2. 中編

“虽说如此。”

似乎不打算继续讨论年少的被选召者，呼出口气，高石岳露出了苦笑，绕回先前的话题，“就目前的形势看来，我渐渐快没有担心其他人的余力了。”

橘色的小脑袋在怀里不安地动弹。

“这是丧气话？”

“嗯——我不知道。”情绪会互相感染，男孩加重呼吸，冷静下来坦诚道，“不过这应该是只会对巴达兽说的话吧。”

却不是该在今夜深究的心思。

面上不好看出，他只是太过疲惫而不得不有所松懈。往常平日里，这个点他多半吃过晚饭，洗完碗碟，正写着学校的作业或阅读从妈妈那儿借来的书籍（前天的这个时候他在读《蝇王》）。也有可能在和哥哥通电话。他们说的不算多，但次数频繁。

此时，突兀地，一丝疑虑在心底闪过。

月台上，高石岳自觉叨叨言语，思着这些想着那些，倒也挺忙，体感时间不短，而需要的等待原本就不长。可漆黑的甬道内部没有传来丝毫电车将抵站的预兆——他等了多久？距离电车到达的时间真的有这么漫长吗？

抬头望去。墙上，时钟的三根指针平稳地移动，确实往他要的那个点靠去，看上去没有任何不妥。

多心了？

违和感仍在。

橙色脑袋的小伙伴似乎没察觉任何异常。

“我认为不是岳想的那样。” 

“巴达兽？”

“岳对自己太严格了——”

“我没在逞强呢。”

“我不是指逞强。”祂抵着男孩摇了摇脑袋，“我明白的，岳认同大家的力量、认同我的力量——信赖着同伴和家人——这样很好，但我说的不是这方面的事。” 

男孩的小小搭档总是保持可爱的稚嫩的幼兽模样，幼年期和成长期的数码兽往往如此，外表看着像玩偶，被当作不会长大的孩子。但与鲜有改变的外表不同，自相识之日起，祂的心与男孩的心无限贴近，随同他一起成长。

依然埋着脑袋，垂下的翅尖由于身体动弹一晃一晃。

十分认真地，祂慢慢地继续说，“今晚回去后，一乘寺贤他，大概会把至今为止发生的一切都告诉他的父母吧。”

突然提到、在这次数码世界相关事件的各个阶段都扮演了重要角色的男孩。

这一定是岳希望达成的结果吧。祂说。

不需要更多解释，高石岳能够领会搭档的意思。方才的违和感如同水面涟漪，他甚至没发现它悄然扩开散去。

他垂下眼睛，说，我认为这样比较好。对于现在的我们，这一定是必要的。

想到那位面容清秀的温柔徽章被选召者，高石岳神色平静，接道，“巴达兽知道的吧，我已经、没有在生一乘寺君的气了。”

“可是我也知道岳的心里依旧很难过。”

理所当然被戳穿了，毕竟他们面对的早已不是孩子间的小打小闹。

他只能回答，“这是没有办法的事。”

一直在祈求，如果时间可以倒转就好了——可是时间是永远没有办法回头的，“囚禁、奴役、受伤、逃亡、死去、被迫分离，都是很痛苦的。”

经由温柔的抚摸破壳而出，那些宛如清澈的水、细腻的沙所构成一般纯粹而充满可能的生命，既已成为了生命，便不是自己所能盛起留存手中的，甚至，亦不是由自己指缝间流逝、滑落的。

灰蓝色的眼睛眨动，闭上又睁开。闭上，睁开。

我无法原谅。仿佛朝着空气自语。

嗯。却有轻不可闻的回应。

顿了一顿，巴达兽再开口时声音里透出几分落寞，翅膀软塌塌垂下。看不见表情。祂说，曾经在创始村的时候，岳问过，恶魔兽是不是也是从蛋里出生的。

“我这样问过吗？”男孩说得平稳，倒没显出讶异。

心想，假如巴达兽这么说了的话，那肯定是发生过的事。

“问过的。”这会儿，巴达兽埋住脑袋闷闷地说。我记得。因为那时候我听见岳这么问，不知为何，觉得心里……堵堵的，没能立刻回答，所以我记得。这个问题的答案或许是一线希望，或许可以在未来起到重要的作用，“但面对恶魔兽时我完全没有去想这些。”

“那时，我满心想着的只有岳，根本没办法考虑其他。也就是说，用尽力量，我能做到的只有这种程度而已。”

啊。

高石岳眼中冰凉光影一颤。

我也会、想要肯定、亦想要否定这份话语吧。

他心想。

他的手指轻轻抚摸搭档的背部。

不论和哥哥他们也好，还是和现在大辅君他们也罢，高石岳难得主动跟搭档以外的同伴或亲人提及于创始村众人重聚之后的战斗、以及他的相遇他的别离。却也未曾回避过。他将有问有答以为一种礼貌，用来要求自身，一旦被询问，想必他会回答的。只是，若他不提及，共同经历过的人顾忌碰触这道伤痕，而对此一无所知的人自然无从问起。

八月一日的聚会，高石岳没有事先拜托，但是在新的被选召的孩子面前，前辈们无一例外回避了他的事，没有向他们透露半点。

因此，假如有一天，真的有谁前来了解这段往事——虽然得知伊织去找哥哥时，他第一反应是爽快以为对方直接来找自己也无妨，可实际上他并不完全肯定自己将以怎样的态度面对。

至少表明上该是平静的吧。他猜测。考虑到他不止一次、零零散散但确实进行过的和搭档之间的交流都算是相当冷静。如同此刻，他们谈论那些他仍未向其他任何人倾诉的事物，包括从前的、现在的，包括喜悦的、哀怮的。

（“那时，耗尽力量、除了心以外的我的一切都在解体为初原的数据，所以我只能用我全部的心来祈愿——不可以让岳更加悲伤，一定要留在岳的身边。”）

（“我相信岳一定也是如此希望。”）

巴达兽曾如此说过。

过去，祂的心得到了世界的回应，留存下来，化为能够拥抱的现实，给予哭泣的自己安慰。

现在，向着温柔却已经十分疲惫的祂、反复确认本是相通的心意的自己，果然动摇到不像话的地步了吧？

紧紧环抱最重要的搭档，高石岳问： 

“巴达兽，你记得在数码蛋里是一种什么样的感觉吗？”

话音刚落，隧道里瞬间响起巨大的噪声。

电车驶来。

另一层意义上的钢铁之兽嘶吼着冲出漆黑的洞穴，辅以压碾轨道形成的错乱乐章，车头灯光无怜惜地刺痛双眼。

疾驰急停。

车门在面前打开，仿佛门上灰尘同时震落，肉眼难见地朝四周飘散。

怪异的感觉再度浮上水面，漾起波纹。

高石岳仍然不知道这种感觉因何而起。他被撕扯得一方面迫切地试图追溯源头，而另一侧伸出的无形之手将他死死按住，风一般飘渺的声音于耳畔低低泣求，请等一等。

等什么？答案似乎近在咫尺，可是他摸不着，看不见。

只是再继续拖延下去，车门就要关上了。

警告灯开始闪烁。

终于，他抱着怀中的小小搭档踏入车厢。

当车门合拢，电车还未驶动，高石岳身处封闭的空间，透过门上的玻璃窗向外看去——一刹那间他便意识到了、方才无论如何都抓不住的违和感来源。

月台上空无一人。

与光丘站不同，换乘丸之内线的中野坂上并不是始发站，这附近受数码兽事件影响更比不上情况严重的光丘一带。按理说，在这个位于换乘点的车站，来往乘客若同光丘站一般只有寥寥几人，已是相当怪异，而如今竟空空荡荡——这根本不可能。

在车站走动、在月台站了那么长时间都没注意到这种不正常，直到现在才反应过来——如此更加诡异。

倘若仔细想想，即使不够清晰，现在依然可以回忆起，他还在月台上时，没有听见或看见关于这列电车的进站的任何信号；从车窗外往疾行的电车内部看，也并没有曾看见过人影的印象。

他现在在电车内部——朝着窗外，还没有转向四周查看。

但是他并没有感受到身旁任何人类的声音或气息。

男孩感到后颈发凉，背上也渗出了冷汗。

他的指尖和掌心像是捧着一块冰那么冷。 

然后，无法分辨是电车启动先发出令人耳朵难受的嘈杂，还是怀抱中传来的声音先进入脑海。总之，他听见了、多半是对他刚才所问问题的回答。

**是绝望。**

一阵颤栗。

电车加速，驶入下一个无光的甬道。

车厢里的灯光开始以令人不舒服的频率闪动，直到发出什么东西碎裂掉的声响，光芒彻底熄灭。

在一片漆黑里，高石岳眼前的景象虽然黯淡了不少，物件覆盖上久置后的灰败，却依然是可见的，这或许意味着他在未察觉的时候就已经适应，意味着他处于这片黑暗的时间远比他意识到的更加长久。

行驶该有的声响和震动全部变得规律而单一，它们没有消失，只是毫无起伏，如同另一层面上的静止。

“巴达兽……”

高石岳试着抑制住颤抖，呼唤搭档的名字。

不知能否算得上回应，他反而被呼唤了。

（岳。）

不是来自怀中，那语调那音色却是他无比熟悉的，包括其中的亲昵感。他下意识转头往身侧他以为是声音来源的方向望去，只见车厢一节接着一节，固定的坐椅与微微晃动的扶手杆在眼前不断延伸，指向的最远处是最深的暗。

车上果然没有其他人。

事到如今这也是理所当然的。

他咬着牙，沉默地看着没有反射出一点波光的水从那片暗色中漫出。是黑暗之海。心在喊叫。那片海正如同画笔一般，渐渐逼近，慢慢地将残留的景色涂抹彻底。

这样不行。

无论之前是如何来到这里，现在必须要离开、尽快离开！可是、巴达兽——

怀中又一次传来了声音。

这一回却与他记忆中截然不同，紧贴身体说出话语的声音是全然陌生的，并且令人难以捕捉述说者的意志，仿佛经常见到的电视出差错产生的雪花噪点，其本身是无意义的、错乱的星点黑白透过机械媒介来折磨观众。

**壳、里面、未成型的数据……什么、都不是……无法欢笑……无法流泪……祈愿也、做不到……曾经的、一切再次、不存在……那里、空洞……**

高石岳低头。

心脏跳动，剧烈得引发了阵阵钝痛。

他的眼中，他的怀中，陪伴他度过无数欢乐的或是寂寞的时光的搭档，已不具有原本的外形。

手指碰触的皮肤是如此冰冷，正在融化——皮肤和绒毛，还有明亮的蓝色眼睛，统统化作数码兽死去消散时才会出现的光点，那本是数据的残渣，如今却转化为一种成型的实物，光芒也被这个空间的黑暗浸染成深灰色，没有飞散开来，反而，残渣之间有牵丝的黏合，变成像是唾沫般黏黏糊糊样子。

比起固体更接近液体，眼眶里盛不了，手掌盛不下，便啪嗒啪嗒滴落在脚边。

生锈齿轮转动般的话语还在继续。

**填补、我们的、存在……所以抓住、唯一、最……深的……心的、暗……**

融化开的外皮舔舐过指尖指缝。

少了外层，他冻僵的手指被迫渐渐陷入躯体的更深处，那里仿佛鲜活内脏一样温热。手指上温度混杂在一起，化为一种黏糊糊的湿热，让人怀疑是不是接下来就要开始散发臭味——熟透的果实落在地上爆裂后腐烂产生的味道，带着温度的、浓郁的。

明亮的橙色绒毛，灵动的青蓝色眼睛都不见了。

他低头对上的只有两个漆黑的窟窿。

**将……自身、诅咒……**

很遗憾，这已经、完全不是巴达兽的样子了。

甚至，不单单是样子，值得怀疑，真正的巴达兽或许已经不在这里、不在高石岳身边了。

**回不来、的……**

在这个时间点，不会有任何人——任何被选召的孩子——发现他陷入困境，前来帮助他。

他现在能依靠的仅有疲惫的、动摇的心。

**我们。**

无论如何。

用那颗心倾听回荡在黑暗中的话语。

他没有放手。


	3. 後編

新的躁动接续了停止的话语。

咕噜。

啪嗒。

哗啦。

黑色的海上水花颤乱。

抬头。高石岳不想错过任何一瞬间的讯息，亦不羞愧于承认自己害怕闭眼再睁开后面前会出现进一步扭曲心灵的景象，而没有眨动眼睛。

眼眶因此酸涩无比，连带颅腔深处钝钝疼痛。

尽管如此，依然竭力思考着。

（要带“巴达兽”逃走吗？）

当高石岳在目睹泅水挪动而来的究竟是什么时，惊惧之中飞快地转头看向车厢另一侧。那儿的地上还未有黑暗之海流淌的痕迹，车厢却也一节节通向一片黑暗之中。他咬牙掐断往那里逃跑的念头。

呼吸冰冷的空气，固执地怀抱一团已不知该如何称呼的黏腻物体，他转回身面对那些借助水流力量、慢慢朝停留原地的自己靠近的……数码兽。

即使缺少一半身躯、仅能靠暴露出骨头的前爪扒拉浅浅海水和地面；或是四肢七零八落、耷拉的耳朵单单剩下几丝皮肉牵连；或是背鳍所剩无几、融化的脂肪抖动着溢出烧得焦黑碎裂的皮肤……

即使受到致命伤害变成了这般模样、祂们大概仍然可以被称为数码兽吧。

血、肉、骨骼，相似而不同。

打击、创伤、痛楚，不同而相似。

在连自身都快模糊了的黑暗中，不知为何他却能清晰注视与其说是残缺甚至可以算是残骸的数码兽与黑暗之海一同而来，心底确实萌生出后退躲避的想法。

但高石岳的身体背叛了他的恐惧。保持一定频率微微震动的车厢里，他的手指掌心腕处一片黏腻湿滑几乎握不住任何东西，然而他的脚下生根似的稳。

电车向前行驶，不知打算去往何方。

回去的路不比来时的路顺畅多少。

蒲公英色的车子被指示着一次又一次绕开封锁的道路，副驾驶和后座的孩子们为了在摇摇晃晃的车子上消除困意，总结今日的行动、分享情报后继续有一搭没一搭地说着话。

本宫大辅和井上京你来我往地日常性拌嘴，八神光偶尔主动接话，或体贴地把话题抛给大部分时间都很安静的一乘寺贤，至于火田伊织则沉默不语仿佛睡着一般。

又遇上一个路口立了警戒线，开车的城户修不得已转了道，苦笑着告诉孩子们：“估计会比一开始预想的时间更迟到家。”

“没关系的。”八神光铃铛似的清亮声音从后座传来，“麻烦城户さん了。”

大家纷纷道谢。

唯一的成年人长呼一口气，“我才是很高兴能帮上你们。”

他想起自己那挺不省心但越来越可靠的弟弟，三年前还是跟这些孩子差不多的年纪，“现在这种情况，战斗之类我们没法帮上忙，所以如果有其他能够帮到你们的地方，不用客气尽管说出来吧。”

目前已经行动起来的被选召孩子的家人们，应该都抱着差不多的想法。城户修从后视镜上窥探几个孩子的表情，看见八神光和一乘寺贤微微垂下眼睛，其他人同样没有对上视线，他大概有了判断。

而本宫大辅对空气中的滞涩感毫无所觉。

“啊这么说来我的寒假作业需要帮忙——痛！”

井上京深吸一口气同时伸长手臂给了他一击。

“不是说这个的时候吧！”

“作业自己做比较好哦，大辅君。”

“你们都在想什么啊？！我只是想要个指导——指！导！”

因为车内空间狭小加上安全带让本宫大辅不能有太过肆意的肢体动作，他只有嘴上赌气般嚷嚷，露出不太高兴的表情。

跟平常没有两样。

大辅君果然是大辅君呢。八神光笑着说。

没错没错。井上京附和。

什——么——嘛！在捉弄我吗？！

不太明白这其实是一种夸奖的大辅的样子让一乘寺贤轻轻勾起嘴角。

突然，一乘寺贤好像想起了什么，先是面朝左侧窗外，那里正对另一辆车子的右窗；又往后车窗的方向看去，差点被跟着的车子车前灯闪痛眼睛。

不过，他们离开光丘刚过了不短的时间，还在原本能够直行的地方转了好几次弯，这会儿就算没有其他车辆，一乘寺贤看不见他突如其来想要寻找的事物是再正常不过。他该明白这道理，身体却先一步做出了反应。

“怎么了，一乘寺さん？”

许久没动静的火田伊织的声音令一乘寺贤吓了一跳。

原来没有睡着吗——听见伊织声音的其他人想法相差无几，都不免感到惊讶。伊织的说话对象又是贤，每个人都很关心发生了什么，于是车里一下子安静了下来。

一乘寺贤回过神来，似乎犹豫了几秒，低声说，“我挺在意……高石君他是一个人回去的。”

巴达兽也在啊。虫虫兽在搭档膝上立起身体，提醒他数码伙伴的存在。

倒是井上京顺着一乘寺贤的话语开始认真思索，“光丘离我们公寓还是挺远的。这么说来，岳君要怎么回去？路上交通这么混乱，巴士和电车多半也停运了吧。还是说坐的士？他有带够钱吗？”

本宫大辅没想太多，指出说，“不是都说了有巴达兽吗，让巴达兽进化飞回去就好了呀。”

八神光却摇了摇头。

“岳君应该不会首先选择这样做。”女孩爱怜的目光落在面前她珍贵的搭档那小小的白色身躯上，“大家都很疲惫——岳君肯定知道巴达兽已经累极了。”

为了让车内不那么拥挤，除了虫虫兽和迪路兽依然维持在成长期和成熟期，其他数码兽暂时回归幼年期，这会儿祂们全都紧挨着搭档，昏昏欲睡。

刚刚努力挺起身体说话的虫虫兽也再度软软趴下。

一乘寺贤把祂往怀里拥了拥，小声说，“今天发生了好多事。”

轻轻戳了戳膝盖上已经睡着的豆丁兽的脸颊，脑中勾画出那只平日不是在帽子上就是在搭档怀里的橙黄色数码兽，本宫大辅朝几人里与金发男孩相识时间最长的女孩确认，“那么，岳多半还是会先去车站看看电车的停运情况？”

“我是这么认为的。”

她回答。当然，假如所有公共交通都停运，就只能依靠巴达兽了。

那孩子心里自有打算。停车等待红灯变绿的城户修回忆起驾车离开时男孩的神情，倒没有担心太多。他心想，鼓励同伴坐上车时，那男孩想必也为自己拟好了安排。

井上京推了推眼镜，眨眨眼。

“啊、城户さん有电脑的吧？可以借用一下吗？”

“要查电车班次吗？”一乘寺贤问。

“对——。”

点头。

其他人或许觉得这不是个坏主意，没有反对。

可是。

（诶？）

自一次开口后再度安静下来，一直旁听其他人说话的火田伊织却是一愣。

城户修回话之前，他不由得脱口而出。

“没必要吧。”

并未提高音量，然而，在不大的密闭空间内，所有动作和声音轻易能够传达。

空气瞬间停止流动般变得一片寂静。

除了正在开车的城户修，其他人甚至数码兽的目光都落在最年幼的孩子身上。

被注视的巨大压力使火田伊织立刻意识到方才表达的不妥之处，“啊、不，我不是说不可以查询电车情况。”

所幸大家的视线传递的是满满疑惑而非责难。

火田伊织微微仰起头，环顾四周一一对上伙伴们的眼睛，最后直视着一乘寺贤，斟酌着出言解释，“我只是觉得不需要这么拐弯抹角，一乘寺さん在意的话，可以直接发邮件问问岳さん。”

他冷静地提醒道，大家也是，明明都有用来直接联系的D终端不是吗？

话说出口，他清晰看见一乘寺贤的神色一时间流露出几分无措，同时，另一侧响起井上京“这么一说确实呢”的赞同声。

“贤，我把岳的邮箱发给你。”本宫大辅以行动积极响应。

“诶、由我来吗……？”

因为你不是很在意嘛！

大辅一边动手一边干脆地回答。他和贤关系亲近，不会看不出面对岳时贤总显出几分拘谨。紧接着一乘寺贤的D终端就发出收到消息的提示音。

一只手臂环抱虫虫兽，另一只手拿出终端，一乘寺贤却像是不知接下来该怎么做才好，没有更多的动作。

仅仅一封问候的邮件，对象是同自己分享食物、主动接受自己的邀请、作为支撑自己的力量之一的重要同伴——但是，为什么自己在犹豫呢？为什么会如此忐忑呢？

没有戴手套的指尖碰触终端的金属外壳时感受到些许凉意，随着时间过去而彼此适应，甚至错以为能从接触终端机身的地方返出几分温热来。

他不安地思索。

（我究竟要对高石君说些什么？）

“不用着急的，一乘寺君。”

八神光的声音带着笑意和安抚的力量蔓延而来。

一乘寺贤一怔，抬头朝她望去。

“如果你在意的实际上不是岳君回家的方式，不用勉强自己去问。”

对方冲他露出一个与日常别无二致的微笑，“岳君不是那种随随便便勉强自己而不顾别人为他担惊受怕的人。因为他说过没关系，所以一定就跟他说的一样，没有关系的，相信他就可以了。”

昏暗的车内，她闪着光的眼睛轻轻眯起。

“反倒是、现在一乘寺君需要好好考虑自己的事吧？花上点时间也不要紧，到底要跟岳君说什么必须得由一乘寺君自己来决定。”

没有任何犹豫，女孩平静而坚定地仿佛宣言世间常理般说道。

岳君他，一定希望倾听一乘寺君真心的话语。

_是你的话一定能够理解。_

不再来自怀中，不再是巴达兽的声音。

这次响起的是、与之前以为是错觉的哀泣同样的音色。

现在能够辨认出，并非单一的，而是大量的不同的声音重重叠叠，彼此交织。

仿佛曾经沿着太阳光的通路来到地面的、五颜六色的祂们新生的卵。

然而早在黑暗降临以前，所有未能尽数溢出的泪水散落于透明的风，不知被带往何处，寻不得踪迹。

然而直到黑暗降临以后，源自深深地、深深地沉下去的尸骸，祂们死去的话语化作海洋之雪，扬起，往高处去，轻飘、细碎又繁密，无处不在。

如同这片黑暗是不知何时到来的一般，不知何时祂们的声音已将高石岳与他所怀抱之物包围。

不知何时，这里落下过黑暗的雨。

而祂们依旧不断祈求。

_你曾经体会，你能够理解。_

  
_我们的痛楚，我们的怨愤，我们的死亡。_

  
_（你那蕴含着希望的心，那无数次赐予生命以爱以泪的心，现在还拥有力量吧。）_

高石岳保持沉默。

湿热的触感逐渐消失，他战栗的指尖感受不到丝毫暖意，冰冷而生出皲裂的疼痛。

他没有放手，没有后退，没有再次转头去看方才考虑过往那儿逃跑的方向。

半浸泡在黑暗之海中，数码兽无法埋葬的尸骨一步步靠近，艰难移动间在海上拖曳出一道道黑灰浮沫状的数据残骸，海雪似的呻吟便愈来愈强烈地占据高石岳的脑海。

祂们请求他。

_请……将我们带走。_

  
_（倘若是你。）_

  
_（倘若是你。）_

渗入哽咽，无比哀切地呼唤。

高石岳不知道祂们眼中的自己是什么模样，祂们中一部分甚至失去了眼睛，黑暗里被寄予希望的自己的外貌姿态估计并不重要，但祂们祈求拯救的对象究竟是什么？祂们在向什么前进？

他不知道祂们会不会看出自己的惶恐，也不知道祂们会不会看见自己在无声地哭。

目视如此悲惨的景象，听见这么悲伤的声音，无论是谁都会为之动容吧。

泪水洗去覆盖在灰蓝色的眼睛上的阴影，闪耀出此刻无人欣赏的美丽光泽。

他听见了祂们的声音，每一次抽噎，每一声痛呼，他听得痛苦且认真。

然后，他站在原地，给出回应。

“对不起。”

我做不到。

一瞬间，周围陷入死寂。

祂们停止了泣鸣，无论耳畔还是脑中的都仅仅剩下高石岳自己的吐息和话语。

高石岳没有停下。

“我不可以把你们的恨意带到大家所在的世界。”

不可以把沾染了黑暗的怨恨带到我们的世界。

他哭泣着，但明确地回答了祂们。

于是电车停下了。

不是缓缓踩下刹车这种稳妥的停法，更为粗暴地，这辆不知从何而来也不知要往何处去的电车狠狠撞上了什么东西。

说到底，成为深不见底黑暗的车头大概已经不存在刹车这种物理装置，却还能够发生撞击以停止前进，连接成长条的车厢像是被扼住头的蛇一样疯狂扭动抽搐但没有散架，也是相当古怪了。

高石岳倒没有思考物理常识的空闲。

车厢数次几乎颠倒过来地剧烈晃动，好像快要坏掉，身在其中的他自然无法幸免于难。他被甩出去，整个人飞起来，不受控制地撞上墙壁、窗框、座椅或是扶手栏。

意外地，不太痛。

不过很冷。

疯狂的震动终止时，整个车厢的墙壁、窗户、天花板都乱七八糟沾上飞溅的水以及不明液体，与裂开的甲壳鳞片和骨屑，还有看着像蛙卵的数据泡沫。而高石岳本人则硬生生摔到脚踝高的海水中。

他摔倒的姿势不太好，护住怀抱中事物的一只手正正地咯在地上，发出冰块承受不住击打脆裂时的声响。

因此，尽管不太痛，高石岳依然过了好一会才找回操作自己手臂和肩部肌肉的感觉。勉力撑起沉重的身体，脱离水面摇摇晃晃地重新站立，在那之前海水无可避免地灌入他的耳朵。

祂们再次开始在他的脑袋里说话。

_到最后，无处可去的只有我们吗？_

表面冷淡的声音，足以将泪水冻成坚冰，听不出是失望还是责备。

至于高石岳，他的嘴巴和鼻腔里都灌进过水，说起话来更费劲了。

他说。

“对不起。”

如果不是现在，如果有更多时间，高石岳或许可以给祂们另外的答案。

但此时此刻他只有唯一的回答。

_你……为我们悲伤了吧？为我们愤怒了吧？_

  
_既然如此，怎么可以忘记？怎么能够原谅？_

  
_（这就是你的选择吗。）_

比起湿漉漉的冻得麻木的四肢，深刻感受到的是心脏紧紧揪起，跳动传来针扎一般的刺痛感。晦暗不明虚实交错的这个空间里，这份痛楚拥有绝对的真实。

不会忘记。

高石岳心想。

基米拉兽完全创造出来的那一天，在基地里，我放任情绪爆发，离开同伴独自面对数码凯撒，与他对峙、搏斗，所做的一切不是为了挽回他，仅仅是为了责备他。

那个男孩，作为人类伤害且杀死了数码兽。

他让那么多数码兽学会对人类的恐惧和对人类的憎恨，在祂们纯粹的心中植入最初的黑暗。这份黑暗现在就在高石岳眼前、在他身旁，过早成熟也过早腐烂。

那个男孩的罪行全部是无可辩驳的事实。

“我没有忘记。”

但是。

（所以。）

“一点点希望……一点点可能也好，我不愿意再发生同样的事了。”

如果是我能够做到的事，我就会去做。

他选择了，承诺了。

“我……不想依靠由愤怒和悲伤衍生出的力量，那种痛苦的力量无法真正帮助任何人——绝对、不会有好事发生的。”

我并不认为因顾惜的事物受到伤害而发怒是错误的。

可是，假如那个时候，我存有一丝一毫拉那个男孩一把的念头，是不是，至少虫虫兽可以不用死？

或者，你们能拥有活下去的可能吗？

当然，我不认为当时的悲剧是由自己促成，只是我没按自己所想那般做出了断也是事实。

“那个男孩……一乘寺贤他，正在为犯下的无法改变的错误持续痛苦着。这是他必须一直承受的。但是，倘若接受痛苦是为了逃避现在，一定无法到达我们期望的未来。”

于高石岳而言，有很多事优先于安抚一乘寺贤的痛苦。

因为这样，还没有分享食物，还没有接受邀请，还没有登门拜访，还没有让出座位——在透露出“接纳”这一信号的一切行动之前，更早的时候，面对说出“由我来做”说着“不用弄脏你们的手”而打算独自担起处理亚基利兽责任的一乘寺贤，高石岳立刻毫不留情地责备了他。

以严厉的态度对待对方，却克制住想要冲对方喊出“你打算让自己的搭档为了这种理由杀死数码兽吗”的激动心情，高石岳拼命阻止一乘寺贤回到更深的地方去。

单靠我的怒火，一定无法守护任何生命。

忍耐吧。

电车再次启动，除了车厢里的一片狼藉和已经沒但小腿的海水，其他什么都没发生过似的，继续以它规律而单一的方式往前驶去。

高石岳站在海中，经过猛烈的冲撞和水流的冲刷，虚虚护住的怀抱中如今所剩无几，不管是不是“巴达兽”，它都已经不在了，仅有胸口和手臂上挂着几摊黏糊糊的灰暗物质。

凌乱的发梢滴着水，高石岳没有动手擦拭，他用有点喑哑的声音说。

对不起，大家好不容易汇聚在一起，在每个人都很疲惫的现在，我不能让你们再去伤害他。

没有回应。

黏在窗户上摇摇欲坠的一块看不太出属于哪种数码兽的脸颊肉，里头还嵌着个眼珠子，正好朝向男孩，如同注视着他。然而，无论是雪还是雨都已经不存在，不再漂浮不再落下，祂们像是放弃了一般，不再言语。

黑暗却骚动着。

和刚刚不同，电车启动后，高石岳能感受到明显的令人不适的振动，却变得看不清四周，无论是黑暗之海还是满车尸骸。

突然被看不见的东西扯住手腕让高石岳吓了一跳，不过他立刻撑住腿使力对抗，竭力站稳身体，没有如那些黑暗力量所愿再度跌进海里去。

接着眼眶传来压力，头被迫后仰，他才意识到眼睛上覆盖了东西。

想来不打算折断他的脖子和手臂，又或许是无法做到那种程度。高石岳肩膀胸膛腰部双腿用力到极致，痛感回归之下，力气用尽之前，他勉强能够与拉扯自己的黑暗对抗。

保持抗拒的姿态，同时，因为嘴部并没有被妨碍，尽管这个姿势让喉咙很难过，他仍然努力令声音平稳清晰，自顾自地继续诉说。

“我身边的人啊——”

“大辅君因为贴近一乘寺君的心而变得更加温柔；一乘寺君得到大辅君的支持而获得继续前进的勇气——”

“伊织君逐渐认识人性的脆弱和复杂，京さん跌跌撞撞但也慢慢看清了四周，小光默默维系伙伴们的情感成为大家的依靠——”

“能够和大家相遇，能成为同伴，我觉得这全部都非常、非常美好。”

对于你们而言，这或许非常残忍吧。

黑暗遮住了高石岳的眼睛，泪水没法流出。如果这里有别的什么存在的话，能看见的只有他由衷微笑。

独自被黑暗裹挟，失去重要的搭档，在看不见的哭泣中，他笑着倾吐出尖锐刀锋一般的言语。

“只懂得利用数码兽残留的负面感情、卑鄙地利用祂们的憎恶、愤怒与悲伤的黑暗力量，绝对无法将我们任何一人夺走。”

虽然不知道你是谁，不知道你从哪来，不过，没有选择曾被黑暗侵蚀的一乘寺君和感受性极强的小光，是因为他们和其他同伴在一起，凭你的力量无法影响互相陪伴互相支撑的人们吧。

为此才选择了，落单的我。

不会让你得逞的。

（我一直坚信，大家的希望就是我的希望。）

他忽然使劲向某个方向伸出手。明明不动作便可以与对方抗衡，越是挣扎反而越是被束缚，越是用力就越被勒出深痕。

尽管明知如此，忍耐住疼痛，像是他方才固执地抱住怀中之物一般，此刻他固执地将手伸出去。

这时，最后一次开口，男孩的声音又低又轻。

他似乎是在同自己说话。

“而这个，就是我的 **心** 了。”

霎那间，白色的羽根由指尖缝隙探出，满满的羽毛溢出眼眶，沾染泪水，溶解禁锢住双目的黑暗。

高石岳看见洁净的白羽飞舞。

在黑暗里划开一道光。


	4. エピローグ

广播响起。

新桥站到了。

车门打开，人们陆陆续续下车。

男人则跟在末端。

男人刚结束一天的繁重工作，想到明日还得早起出差，心里便十分疲惫，电车到站时稍稍犯了会儿迷糊，因此成为最后下车的人之一。

会说是“之一”，是因为还有一人几乎和他同时经过车门，最多慢他半个脚掌。

那是个男孩。

会注意到身旁陌生的男孩，除了被他手中抱着的虽然可爱但并不像这个年纪的孩子会随身携带的玩偶吸引目光之外，更是由于男人瞥见他那异常苍白的脸色，听见他的呼吸声尤其紊乱。

不会是什么突发性的疾病吧？

因为表现出非正常状态的是个孩子，男人稍微有些在意。

却没有在意到会为此做出行动的程度——毕竟，没必要主动掺合，他想，车站人来人往，还有安保巡逻，肯定会有其他人注意到、过来帮忙吧。

走在前方的人们很快离开了站台，男人也加快脚步，逐渐地与男孩拉开距离。

却在余光望见那身影向前倾倒时，条件反射地回过头。

果然，要完全视而不见是很困难的。

“你——”

他以为男孩会摔倒在地，但男孩比他想象的要快地往前踏出一步，身体晃了晃，总算是稳住了。

男人止住惊呼，动作不大地皱了皱眉，自认运气不好，他重新走回男孩身旁。

“你没事吧？身体不舒服？”

男人尽量让语气显得平易近人，询问道。

男孩靠自身的力量站好。此刻凑得近了，男人发现被紧抱的玩偶做工意外精致，不知道是在哪个百货公司买的，想来价格不菲。

“啊……不好意思，我没事的。”

当男孩抬起头回应，男人注意到他有一双灰蓝色的眼睛，以及白色渔夫帽下金色的刘海和碎发，统统迥异于大和民族的外貌特征，而他的面孔却给人以亚洲人的柔和感。

说着自己不要紧的男孩脸色非常糟糕，完全不像没事的样子，但意识明显是清醒的，声音虚弱却不慌乱。

既然本人都这么说了，男人也没有硬是要提供帮助的道理——他不想多费心力，没被求助作为借口并无不妥。

“有需要的话可以去找服务台”，如此提醒了一句，男人获得解放一般转回身，自顾自地迈步朝站台之外走去。

巴达兽面朝外侧被抱着。

祂看着那个穿陈旧西装的中年男人走远，消失在视野中。

站台上渐渐新来了等车的乘客，数量并不多。高石岳站在从尾部车厢下车后便一直站着的地方，那是车站的深处，距离出入口和其他等待的人位置较远。

此刻没有人注意他们。

可这里毕竟还是有人在的，而且这会儿没什么交谈声，站台上安静得很，于是巴达兽不敢有过大的可能产生声音的动作，尽管祂担忧得想主动扑扇翅膀、挣脱怀抱飞起，祂想转身面对祂的搭档。

祂记得他们决定的电车路线，即使不知道是怎么从中野坂上直接到了新桥，祂仍然清楚岳这下该去另一个站台，再有一乘他们便能到家。

但岳继刚刚差点摔倒、对他人的询问做出回应之后，便不再说话，又迟迟没有动作。

巴达兽非常担心，犹豫着该做点什么。

试试小声呼唤岳？

离他们最近的人戴着耳机，自己降低音量的话，应该不会被听见。祂心里盘算着，刚打算开口，岳却比祂更快做出了行动。

没有任何预兆地，高石岳用双手将巴达兽举了起来——举到头部附近。

接着，他将脸埋进巴达兽后背的橙色短毛中。

（岳？）

巴达兽瞪大蓝莹莹的眼睛。

祂自然不会挣扎。

抱住自己的双手，贴在后背的额头、眼睑与鼻梁，全部冰凉得令人心痛。

接着，细微而温热的触感一点点落下。

如果数码兽存在所谓的“心脏”，那仿若游丝的呢喃，必然紧贴着祂的心脏响起，而后融化在血肉里。

“我好害怕啊……巴达兽、我好害怕……”

无人知晓男孩的表情。

然而，无论是唯有祂能感受到的他的颤抖，还是唯有祂能听见的他的低语，都宛如在高空走钢丝般摇摇欲坠，将要迎来结束。

此时此刻，假如仅有高石岳一人，或者在高石岳身旁的不是巴达兽而是其他伙伴的话，是不是就连这个开始都不会存在呢？

巴达兽仰面朝上，眼前是站台的天花板，灯亮的白光里空空荡荡，祂把一切感知都集中于身后切实的碰触。

岳在这里。

最重要的是岳。

回忆奈津子曾给予岳的陪伴，巴达兽温柔而悄无声息地展开翅膀，向后折去。

橙色的翅膀，轻轻搭住、包覆住男孩的头部——

这是一个拥抱。

是我能为你做的事。

* * *

_沉下去吧。_

祂如此祈愿。

（他如此希望。）

_伤痛的恐惧与愤怒，死亡的憎恨与绝望，变成雨，变成雪，落入暗色的海中，沉下去，沉下去吧。_

_为了让残存着的纯粹的心、能守护于坚实的卵中，重新孕育、孕育着……_

_直到再次获得温暖。_

_直到再次回到这个世界。_

——那时，从黑暗里、从诅咒中得到解脱，你们将拥有犹如白纸一般、全无阴霾的 **全新的生命** 。

他如此祈愿。

（祂如此希望。）

* * *

倘若我们的选择能赋予你一丝温暖——

* * *

终于到达御台场站。

检票出站时，口袋里D终端发出提示音。

暂时停下脚步，将其取出查看。

邮件不长，不到一分钟就阅览完毕。

“是一乘寺君。”

没有说明邮件内容。

回信后，D终端被重新收好。

这个夜晚结束了。

星星们轻声细语。

（我们回家吧。）

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 曾经因为数码凯撒的暴行死去的数码兽分解为资料。  
> 代表负面感情的资料进入黑暗之海，被那里的居民利用，试图蛊惑岳。被岳拒绝。  
> （DA02第23回贤在创始村听见的责备的话语是他心里所想，实际上重生的数码兽已经从痛苦中得到了解脱，并不记得数码凯撒的事，对贤也没有任何感觉。）  
> 大概是这样的设定。


End file.
